My Little SAW
by XtremeVelocity
Summary: The city of Ponyville befalls to a deadly game of life & death.
1. Game On

_Funny how a town filled with so much joy could befall to such a deadly game…_

It was total darkness in…wherever she was. Her eyes adjusted somewhat to it but as far as she knew she was in a hole. She tried to move but she realized her entire lower body was encased inside of something. It was so snug until the point that she couldn't even feel her lower body.

"H-hello!? Rarity!? Scootaloo!?" Sweetie Belle screamed out but couldn't make anything out in the vacant abyss. She let out little whimpers as another voice rang from her side.

"S-sweetie Belle, I'm right here!" The voice of Scootaloo rang out as she could be heard struggling against her lower bonds as well.

"Where are we!?" Apple Bloom was heard screaming out and sobbing, totally in a desperate motion as suddenly a flash of light blasts in front of all of them. It was noticed as a small television. On it though was a picture of a pony head, white make-up plastered completely over it along with two crimson red swirls on its cheek. It had a sinister side smile on its face and turned slowly and mechanically to the screen, facing the Crusaders.

"Hello Cutie Mark Crusaders, I wanna' play a game…" The pony head spoke as Apple Bloom couldn't stop her quiet little sobs from leaking out. "For a long time now you each have been just DYING to find that one talent that would complete you and earn you your cutie marks. The irony is that your talents have been in front of you this whole time. Trying to find meaning in your lives while at the same time, _wasting it all away._" The voice talked in a low and raspy tone.

The whole time they stared at the screen, the words stinging them all in the heart.

"Shut up and get me out of here!" Scootaloo yelled in her restraints, reaching out to the television like she wanted to rip it apart.

Suddenly the lights flash on as they could all see their lower body parts now, metal rings all around their lower abdomen and flank. Chains connected all of their rings together to a contraption above that held a single key by a string.

"Wh-what the…?!" Sweetie Belle pulled but the chains and gears just rattled. Tears flooded from her eyes now. "I-I want to go home!"

"The situation you are in is one of friendship, and one of sacrifice. When your game starts the timer will count down from sixty seconds. One of you has to reach for the key above, but after the first two locks are off, the mechanism will de-activate and immediately rip away the part of your body that has haunted you…live or die, make your choice."

The television shuts off as the timer on the wall counts down from 60…59…58…57.

Apple Bloom bursts out into tears as the timer counts down and suddenly tiny hooks clamp down around them into their flank skin.

All three of the fillies yelp in pain as Scootaloo fights through it and struggles to reach up for the key. Blood trickles down her flank as she reaches her hoof up.

"Sc-sc-scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle yells seeing her reaching up for the key but she pulls back as a piece of her skin tears, sending a jolt of pain through her body, tiny streams of blood dripping down around her as the timer reaches 46.

"P-pl-pleeeease, I'm so sorry if I did something!" Apple Bloom screams out as Sweetie Belle reaches up quickly but retracts feeling the hooks in her flank dig in.

"I c-can do it guys!" Scootaloo reached up a second time, her tears almost blurring her vision as she reache dup crying at the same time. The tip of her hoof reaching as her skin tears. The timer hitting 23…22….21….20….19.

"I-It's almost there!" Apple Bloom yells, her legs kicking from the sting of her tears falling into her wound below.

Scootaloo hits the key as it swings and the timer hits 10 seconds. She snatches the key off the string as the hooks rip down her leg. She comes back down as she drops the key but sweetie belle manages to catch it. She looks at herself and the others as Apple Bloom is in a fit of tears. Belle puts the key in her lock as Apple Bloom falls out of her restraints. 7 seconds left as she puts the key in Scootaloo's lock now releasing her as well.

"S-sweetie Belle!? Wait your lock won't work though!" Scootaloo says falling back down and tries to put the key in Sweetie Belle's but the lock closed up. "Come on! Work!" Scootaloo pleads with blood blanketing her flank.

Sweetie Bell sniffles looking at Scootaloo. "I-I'll Miss you guys." She says as the timer hits zero. The metal rings and hooks around her flank tighten, pushing a painful screech from Sweetie Belle's mouth as the gears turn and the rings move in a circle, twisting her lower half in a full 360 degree turn. Her spin popping and cracking as It pushes through her skin and she dies with her eyes rolling up and mouth pouring from her abdomen.

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom both hugging and crying into each other as Sweetie Belle lays in her restraints lifeless.

….Game On.


	2. Don't Get Involved

The whole scene around Ponyville was pretty somber, hell even the weather was around to match the emotions of everyone who was around at the funeral right now. The sky was a very foggy grey blue, no birds seemed to be out at this time, and the wind, although soft, gave off a violent chill to everyone.

At the funeral, everyone was gathered around the tombstone of Sweetie Belle, a picture of a music note with angel wings on both sides of it was etched onto the stone slab. Right now everyone stared down at it setting roses and their own teardrops onto it. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom, with stitches onto their flanks were the most emotional after seeing her actually die in a gruesome way right in front of them. Rarity hadn't stopped bawling the entire ceremony, and she had every right. Even Pinkie Pie was a polar opposite of herself at the moment, her hair down and tears staining her pink fur. Rarity's parents even coming out to the funeral as they should.

"I think we all should go home now, it's going to rain soon." AppleJack says, knowing that if someone didn't say something then they would be out there all night and that would not be healthy for any of their mental statuses.

It took a while for any of them to actually move but once they did the lightning could be heard. Rarity was the last to leave as she wished the rain would come sooner so they would blend in her tears. She trotted along delicately next to her parents. She kept on until a small tap on her hindquarters. She turned around to find a small dragon behind her.

"H-hey…." Was all spike could mutter. "Uhm, I just…though…that if you need anything. I'm always he-"

Before Spike could even finish, Rarity held him in a tight embrace, bringing a pink blush to his scaly cheeks.

"It's so unfa-a-a-air!" Rarity screamed, almost pushing the little dragon down. "It should've been meeeee! I never paid enough attention to her!" Rarity was spewing out more confessions than a hooker in church.

Soon AppleJack and Rainbow Dash trotted up to Rarity. "Come on sugar, we'll take you home." AppleJack offers as she holds onto Rarity's side, the poor unicorn almost falling right down onto her side. Dash looked back on everyone sighing as she flew up to a cloud making it rain finally now, setting the mood even further.

"Where did Fluttershy go?" Rainbow Dash asked as she landed next to Twilight.

"She left earlier, you know she can't handle these kinds of things." Twilight responded staring at the raining sky the entire time.

"Yeah…" Dash stared down while Twilight stared up.

"Twilight?" Spike asked walking up to her. "I think we should go…you have…uhm…"

He was cut off once again as Twilight walked past him. "I know Spike."

"I'm tellin' ya, that's all that happened!" Apple Bloom told two police ponies who were investigating the whole thing, it had been three weeks after the incident and the killer was still not found.

AppleJack stood next to her crying little sister the whole time, nearly being brought to tears herself after hearing the horrible experience from her mouth. "I think she's talked 'bout enough now." AppleJack says taking her now leaving the area, heading to Twilight's library.

At the library, Twilight was looking through the many books she had about coping with a loss. Spike watched her nervously tapping his claws together as he watched her. Suddenly a tap on the door made both of them jump. Spike quickly ran to the door and opened it up revealing Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy wouldn't look up at them and kept her face hidden behind her hair.

"H-hey." Dash says walking inside. "What did you want us for Twi?"

"I needed help, I'm so close to figuring out who this killer is I can taste it."

"For crying out loud Twilight, didn't we say to let it go? The police are on it and once they find whoever did this, then we can finally rest." Dash says as Twilight just keeps her face in a book.

Dash lets out a frustrated sigh as Fluttershy butts in. "R-rarity still hasn't even left her boutique in days. I don't think constantly bringing up the killer is doing anything good for her."

"She's right Twi, we just need to let what happens, happen." Just then another knock was heard on the door as Applejack called from the other side. "Guys? You in there?" Twilight opened the door seeing AJ and a saggy eyed, somber Apple Bloom. "Oh, hey…"

As they walked in the atmosphere only dampened further with two more depressed ponies. "I just need everypony here with me so that we can find out on our own. We can't just let this rest, for all we know this pony could just keep on killing. Then what would we do?"

"Listen, if this is what all this is about then maybe ah should leave, Ah wouldn't be much help in trying to figure this out with y'all." Applejack turns around but feels a gentle tug on her tail.

"A-AJ…I wanna help." Apple Bloom says as Applejack has no choice now but to stay. "A-Alright, we'll help."

_You don't want to get involved…_

Pinkie Pie woke up with her eyes fluttering around. She stared around her environment and found she was inside the kitchen of her store in Sugar Cube Corner. Around her were cupcakes, cookies, cakes, and a variety of baked goods all over the place. "H-huh!? How did I get here? I could've sworn…oh wait I don't remember anything from last night." She thought to herself and took a step forward. When her hoof landed it hit a wire which knocked a hook form the wall next to her. A loud and raspy voice then rang out from the kitchen walls.

"Hello Pinkie Pie, I want to play a game."

Pinkie Pie's ears rose up as she looked around excitedly. "Oh what kind of game!? Checkers? Parcheesi? Hide and Seek?" She asked excitedly.

"The situation you are in right now is just like your whole life, you don't realize the danger you are in." The voice rang out through the kitchen. Pinkie walked, almost ignoring the voice and ate a cookie instantly but shuddered as she felt a sharp pain under her tongue. She licked under but felt a scar.

"Owie kazowie! What is that!?" Pinkie yelped as the voice continued.

"If you haven't realized yet, you will see the timer on the other end of the room counting down. In one of these treats is a scalpel, a scalpel that you can use in order to find the key hidden in you. You probably already know where it is. You may have to get rid of something you have used in a very negative way. All your life the only thing your body has seen you consume is sugar after sugary treats, well now it won't matter. Will you be able to rid yourself of one of your senses to save yourself, _or will you die in the process?" _Pinkie's eyes widen as she licks her scar under her jaw and tongue again.

"N-no." Pinkie squeals getting brought to tears.

"That key is your only way out of here, if you do not make it in time, then a gas leak in this room will ignite, burying you in the remnants of your life, make your choice, live or die." The voice cuts off as Pinkie hurriedly rushes to the door but it is dead locked. She rams the wall repeatedly screaming. "H-HELP! ANYPONY!?" She yells in vain as the timer hits 1 minute and 3 seconds.

Pinkie licks her scar again and begins sobbing as she digs through all of the sugar treats finding nothing but cream and crumbs. She uses her sticky hooves to look through the cabinets for knives only to find that they were all missing. She wipes her soggy eyes and continues to dig through the cakes and cookies. The timer hits 49 seconds soon as she tosses the stuff around into the air.

Pretty soon she stops and cries out again. "HELP! PLEASE!" She screams as the cake falls around her. She takes a step back and kicks the scalpel now. She looks back and licks it up with her hoof as she now gulps knowing what the next step is.

She pokes the scar with the scalpel but can't stand the pain at first. "N-nuuu!" She screams out and pushes against the door again but to no avail. The timer getting past 25 seconds as she pokes under the tongue again, slowly making the incision as blood gushes from her mouth.. She screams and cries a deafening tone as she digs in and coughs up blood all over the floor.

19…18…17…16…15

The timer ticked as Pinkie pulled her tongue back, ripping it halfway as she dug her hoof under her tongue and underjaw until she finally felt the key. She gagged and vomited a little form the pain and all the blood flooding down her pink fur. She pulled it out, half her tongue flying off as she tries to maneuver the bloody key into the keyhole.

The timer hitting 7 seconds as she manages to get it into the keyhole unlocking the door. She gallops out the kitchen room crying and leaking blood from her mouth as she pushes through the doors to the outside. The kitchen soon erupting behind her in an explosion as Pinkie watches from the night darkness outside.


	3. Dumbfoundead

The police pony tape circled around the burnt remains of the exploded sweet shop in Sugar Cube Corner. Applejack, Twilight, Spike, and Rainbow Dash stood by themselves behind the yellow tape as they watched. Pinkie Pie was getting intensive care from the gash under her tongue and jaw. The smell of ash was still heavy in the air as they watched them all investigate the scene.

"This is ridiculous!" Dash says stomping her hoof on the ground. "Who in Equestria would even want to do this!?"

"I don't know, I've been doing my research but I still can't come up with an explanation for all this." Twilight says with Spike on her back.

"Ah got a explanation, some no good pony thinks they can just do this to our friends. A flank whoopin' is what they're after." Applejack says with intensity in her voice.

Rainbow Dash flaps her wings and lunges up into the air, looking around as suddenly a bright light shines through the clouds and a familiar figure known as Celestia lands in front of them.

Everyone kneels before her as Twilight rushes up to her.

"P-princess!"

"Twilight Sparkle! My dearest student, it has come to my attention that Ponyville is under attack?" The letter that Twilight sent her was very vague as to what was happening and so Celestia had to come see for herself what was happening.

Twilight gave a slight nod. "We don't know how exactly to explain it." She gives her worried expression. "It's a serial killer." She says with a tear flowing down her cheek.

"Serial killer…I don't think I can accept that in Equestria, we haven't had somepony like that in centuries." She says with her eyes widening.

"Yeah and ya don't have tah worry your highness, because we're gonna' find this varmit and kick his-"

"Applejack!" Twilight yells, cutting her off as she just grumbles, walking back. "S-sorry Princess, everybody is really worked up since all this stuff happened. "Rarity's little sister, Sweetie Belle, she..well…was a victim, and now Pinkie Pie almost died. I've been reading about cases all over Equestria that were similar to what's happening here. I can't help but think that it's the same pony, an epidemic." She says, her hooves quivering through the whole thing.

Princess Celestia looks down at Twilight and behind her at the disgruntled Apple Jack. "Twilight, I too have heard of these cases, and I think you should come with me." She says as her wings flap at her sides.

"Uh, Twi, I don't think this is such a hot idea to get this involved." Spike whispers in Twilight's ear.

"Spike, this is our only way of making sure that whoever did this gets put in their place." She says as they follow Celestia now, A.J. close behind, Rainbow Dash stays in the air, watching them walk away.

Rarity walked through her entire boutique, a big sullen silence fading all over. Fluttershy was there, sitting down in the corner on a chair surrounded by fabric of different colors. Rarity was sewing together two pieces of cloth on the other end of the room. The sewing machine was the only audible noise in the room right now, one pony who had lost something extremely close to her, and another who was just sensitive about these things. It stayed like that for quite a while.

"Fluttershy, I just wanted to thank you for…keeping me company here." Rarity says, finally breaking the silence that flooded the room.

"Oh, uhm, n-no problem Rarity.' Fluttershy responded suddenly, pink hair waving around her head.

Rarity pushes the cloth once more through the machine until it stops. "Mmmmm, that's odd." She says as suddenly the lights also shut off.

"Oh no, it must be a power outage." Fluttershy says as she jumps off her seat shivering.

Rarity sighs and presses the button repeatedly on the machine as if that would suddenly bring it to life but it gave no response. "Looks like we'll have to turn it on manually." She says walking to the back of the boutique.

Fluttershy trotted slowly to where Rarity was as she opened the door showing a long winding basement down below shrouded in complete darkness. "Uhm, I think I'll just stay up here." Fluttershy says staring into the dark. Rarity rolls her eyes and just glows her horn as she begins trotting down the stairs. The light provided minimum vision a sit casted a purple light over everything. "Oh my, I really should renovate this dusty old place." Rarity said lightly to herself as she searched around for a control panel.

Upstairs Flutterhsy awaited nervously for her friend, no longer being able to see her light anymore. She turned her head and looked out the window as a white face seemed to fly right by and run off very quickly. Fluttershy nearly wet herself.

"U-uhm, Rarity, are you done?" She asks her, calling into the darkness.

Rarity sighed. "I'm almost done dear just need WAH!" She screeched as she tripped right over something. She yelled and scrambled across the dirt covered floor coughing and gagging.

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok down there!?" Fluttershy yelled from above.

"Yes, yes, I just tripped over an old mannequin." She says setting up the lifeless and faceless doll. Staring at it brought bad memories so she just walked over to the panel after spotting it. She opened it up and used her magic to pull the red lever down. The entire area erupted in light. Suddenly a pony with the weird clown face appears next to her now. It was all quiet as Fluttershy waited up above.

"Rarity? The light's are back on! Rarity!?" Fluttershy immediately trotted down the stairs now reaching the bottom. "Rarity?"

She quivered looking around, even with the light she could feel cold chills up her little spine as she searched the lit basement. Suddenly the lights shut back off again and Fluttershy made a mad dash for the stairs. The door suddenly shut now and she let out a scream before everything went silent.

"So you think that it'll be over just like that?" Twilight Sparkle asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that these actions shall go unpunished. I will personally make sure that whoever did this will wish they never set hoof in Equestria." Princess Celestia says harshly as she stomps her hoof down.

Spike flinched when she did this and hid behind Twilight .

"Thank you Princess." Twilight said softly allowing Applejack to come in.

"So ya'll are serious about this right? I mean whoever is doing this obviously has some kind of grudge on us, maybe all of Equestria. If that's true then there's no buckin' way that we'll be able to survive here. " A.J. says panicking until Apple Bloom nudges her hoof.

"Sis, relax. Do you forget I saw my best friend get killed in front of me?" She asks swelling up with tears already.

A.J. sighs and just trots to the other end of the room.

Celestia soon lifts a giant book up in the air with her magic. She flips through many pages and looks through them all until her doors to her room busted open.

"PRINCESS!" Two guard ponies rushed in with a scroll in their mouth. They gave it to her as she unrolled it in the air.

"What does it say Princess?" Twilight asked her as Celestia gasped at the written content. Her eyes teared up and turned to that of an extreme look of rage. Her wings sprouted out straight and she went soaring out the window now shattering it as the gang watched dumbfounded.

"Well, that was necessary." Spike says sarcastically.

"It may have been." Twilight says as they all run out the castle now trying, in vain, to catch up to the Alicorn.

What will BE Rarity and Fluttershy's game? What was written on that note? And will I learn to hurry up with these chapters? Tune in next time for Chapter 3 of My…Little…SAW!


	4. Beauty's Only Skin Deep

The room was shrouded in complete darkness. It smelled of rotten meat and they're were obviously flies around as one landed on Rarity's nose causing her to awaken from her deep slumber. She fluttered her eyes open delicately before she stared around now, muscles tensing as she realizes she is no longer home.

"Wh-what's happening?" She Asked looking around and trotting in circles before bumping into a wall. The wall made clinging noises as a bright light above clinked on sending a shroud of light throughout the room.

When Rarity's eyes adjusted she could see that the wall was made with several blades that dangled from the ceiling up ahead. They were held with chains that all connected towards a mechanism that was dangling right over Fluttershy who has her eyelids , tongue, wings, and ears all hooked to the blades. All the chains were connected to a wire with a lever now.

"R-r-r-rarity?" She whimpered as she couldn't talk very well right now.

"FLUTTERSHY!? Wh-what's happening darling!?" She screamed out after seeing her friend in such a demonic state.

Suddenly there was a sound coming over from a speaker above them of a raspy soft voice.

"Hello Rarity…Fluttershy, I want to play a game. The position you find yourself in right now is one of your own doing, if you choose to believe me. I don't really care if you don't because that's not a factor that will help you."

Fluttershy's eyes watered now as her tears stained the floor and the chains on her face.

"Through your life Rarity, you've let your obsession with beauty overcome your own life. You've tossed your option of living out the window for a shot at greed and pride. Well let's see how beautiful you think this is."

Suddenly a bunch of little animals, birds, turtles, ducks, all the like came hanging from the ceiling by chains, bleeding and dead, one of them being Angel. This itself made Fluttershy let out a screeching whimper noise. The scene made Rarity almost vomit as she gagged.

"Yes, the beauty of nature, relates to you Fluttershy. You helped other lives continue yet for some reason…_you fail to get yours off the ground._ Now we'll see exactly who deserves their own life more. But to do so a sacrifice might have to be made within sixty seconds or else you'll see even more beauty of the face removed. To get her out Rarity you must choose whether or not to pull the chains connected to the contraption that surrounds Fluttershy. Will you take the risk, the risk of living for more than what is on the outside? Make your choice, live or die."

The voice ended there as a timer on the wall counts down from sixty now.

Fluttershy only let out panicked shrieks as she tried to move but every tug caused the chains to hit a nerve ending. The timer on the wall counting, 55, 54, 53, 52…

Rarity slowly trotted, still in initial shock of the sight of it all, her tears staining her face with leaking mascara. "Ok, j-just don't move darling, uhm…" Her breathing picks up again, looking up at the blades and noticing the barb wire grid. Fluttershy's whimpers dancing in Rarity's head the entire time.

Meanwhile…

Celestia flew past everyone, little droplets of tears flying behind her as Twilight, Applejack, and Apple Bloom ran behind her, following her from skyview.

"What…in…the world…was on that note?" A.J. says panting between words as they trotted as fast as they possible could to keep up with the royal pony, having absolutely no idea where they were headed. They were in the Everfree Forest by then and the sun was beginning to set, their hooves ached, but whatever Celestia was headed to it was obviously of grave importance.

Pretty soon, the scroll she had flew from her haunches and down to the ground smacking Spike right in the face.

"GAH! What the, uh Twilight I think this is why she's so worried." Spike says as he unravels the scroll.

"Read it to us." Twilight says ducking under several branches.

Spike cleared his throat. "Dear Princess Celestia, I want to play a game. I want to play a game?"

Twilight gasped once he said that, remembering back to Sweetie Belle and Pinkie Pie. When the police ponies had found evidence of the murders they found the tapes. That was the beginning of every one of them.

"I want to play a game. For a long time now you've thought of yourself as high and mighty without so much as a second guess. But this whole time you've let your wrongdoings get passed you, covering them up, making them a thing of the past without forgiveness. Well now we'll see if you truly care about those you have abandoned. Your sister, Princess Luna is within my possession within the caves in Everfree Forest, her life will be lost if you do not come save her in time. Make your choice."

Spike gulped as he finished.

"Wrongdoings? What did Princess Celestia do that was so darn wrong?" A.J. asks as pretty soon they stopped at the caves.

"I don't know but I have a really bad feeling about this." Twilight says as Celestia flew straight into the cave.

Back to the game…

Rarity tried to reach her hooves to Fluttershy to pull her chains off herself but it only hurt her. "NnnagH!" She screeched as Rarity pulled back now. "F-fluttershy I have to!" Rarity cried as she tried to pull the chains from her eyelids first, blood dribbling down as she got the first one out but looking at the clock it ticked to 35 seconds. She then realized there was no way she would be able to pull them all out, the blades above her already signaling what would happen in the time allotted if she failed to save her. She looked back at the lever now sighing and streaming black tears and back to Fluttershy, struggling to pull the one out her mouth or the one off her wing but it was just met with Fluttershy's screams and blood spilling out. Rarity punched one of the blades on the walls but it just cut her hoof as she trotted back now and let out a desperate scream as the clock ticked down to 18 seconds, 17, 16, 15…

"I-I'm sorry Fluttershy…but I can't let another person I care about die." She says as she slowly trots over to the lever. Her eyes wincing already as Fluttershy cries in the chains, trying to plead with a mouthful of metal for her not to pull it but it was too late. Rarity pulled the lever down as soon the wall of blades turned over and wrapped around Rarity, encasing her as the blades dug in her skin. The wall suddenly shot up now back into the air as all of Rarity's skin from her face to her back hooves was torn from her body. Blood flooded from her flesh as she fell to the ground twitching and soon ceased any movement leaving a vomiting and crying Fluttershy in the chains that soon detached from her.

Fluttershy's screams echoed throughout the cave now form her room.

"D-did you hear that?" Applebloom asks as she hides behind Applejack.

"That sounded like Fluttershy!" Twilight yells as they go darting down the cave now. It gets darker and darker as they leave the sunlight so Celestia shines her light in the cave noticing a rusted metal door in the rocky walls. They burst through and find the room where Rarity and Fluttershy are being held. Spike immediately gasped seeing what was left of Rarity, tears gliding down his scaly cheeks upon seeing his crush in such a state.

Celestia's teeth gritted, Fluttershy just curled up with a bloody face crying.


	5. Broken Family

Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Scootaloo sat at the hospital now as they had finished stitching and healing what was left of Pinkie Pie's tongue and mouth.

"Hank You." Pinkie says the best she could with the painkillers, gauges, and stitches they had used on her.

"You're welcome Pinkie Pie." Nurse Redheart says as she cuts the stitch needle and puts it all way. She trots off out of the room as Dash now leaning on the door stares at her.

"Wow Pinkie, I can't believe you got out of that alive." Scootaloo says now getting back on her hooves and trots over to her.

Pinkie Pie lowers her head now smacking her lips. "I wah cared." She says looking back up to her with watery eyes.

"Well don't worry, we're all trying to figure this thing out. When we figure out who it is I'm going to pummel his nose into his skull." Rainbow Dash says now stomping her hoof in.

"Wha bout ewypoee elf." She says as she gets down gently patting her stitched up mouth with her hoof, the gauge still a little pink from the leftover blood that had come out.

"Hey, nopony else is going to die alright?" Dash says as they all three hug now.

Meanwhile with somepony dying…

Applejack immediately rushed to Fluttershy's side as she saw the little hole wounds that had been made from the chains and wires. "Sugar, please t-tell us what happened." She spoke trying to stay calm but Fluttershy couldn't even speak past her sobbing.

"I-I-I couldn't d-do anything…I t-tried…I…" And that was all she could say, trembling and curled up in a ball.

Spike held on to Twilight's hoof burying his face into her leg as she could feel his tears soaking her fur.

"Celestia, what are we-" Twilight was cut off as an echo sounded through the cave, this time of another familiar voice.

"SISTER! SISTER!? HELP!" Luna could be heard screaming as Celestia bolted out the room faster than Rainbow Dash on a bed of coal. She trotted out into the darkness of the cave now only illuminated by the glow of her horn as she soon stumbles over something long and hard. She pushes herself up as Twilight joins her, double illuminating as they see a long chain now leading to a blue hoof.

"S-SISTER!" She galloped to her but the chain on her hoof stopped her in her tracks.

"Luna…"She trots slowly to her now, tears in her royal eyes as she pulled the chain off by her magic. They galloped to one another in a warm embrace.

"I-I don't know what happened, one moment I was out guarding the night, raising the moon and next thing you know, I'm here.." Her wings lower, her hooves giving out from under her as she falls against Celestia.

"Don't worry sister, I am here, I'll never leave you." Celestia says as pretty soon Applejack, Bloom, and Fluttershy have caught up.

"Do you have the slightest idea who could be doing all of this?" Twilight asks now as Luna shakes her head.

"Not at all, it's not every day that things like this happen in Equestria." Luna says breathing softly as she nuzzles Celestia's neck. "But I did hear noises, they were coming from deeper in the cave, somewhere in there." She pointed a hoof into the darkening abyss.

"This dun' already got way too far, it's time to stop this." Applejack says, pissed off, hyped up, and already galloping her way through the cave. The rest of them behind, Twilight and Celestia lighting up the way as they rushed into the rocky depths.

"Twilight…" Spike says holding on to her neck as they ran.

"Yeah?" She says as they run, not even looking back.

"….I'm scared." He says as his cheeks were stained from his salty tears.

"I am too spike, but we have to-" And yet again she was cut off as the rocks gave away beneath them. Spike falls off on the ground but the rest slide into a cavern, Twilight hanging on to a slowly breaking rock. "Spike! Go find somepony, tell them what's happening!' She says hanging on.

"But what about…"

"JUST GO!" She yells out now as Spike immediately starts running back out the cave, Twilight and the others falling down the cavern screaming.

Meanwhile…

"I can't take this much longer." Scootaloo says as she rode her scooter around the back of the hospital. She tried to ride it indoors but the doctors pleaded with her not too. She went in circles, the events from the entire day boggling her brain.

"This is just one big cluster of madness." She says, talking to herself out loud. "Even I'm going crazy, talking to myself." She soon found herself flying through the air as her scooter hit something. She got up, rubbing her head with her hoof. She looked down to find a box protruding from the ground. She pulled it out now wiping the dust off. It was a red box with gold outlinings on it to hold it together.

"Hmmm this looks like it wasn't here that long." She realized there was no key or lock and opened it to find a letter, not dirty or touched by hooves with Scootaloo's name on it. "What the…" she rose an eyebrow and took it out the box opening it.

"Dear Scootaloo…if you are reading this then the games have already begun.."

Meanwhile…

Twilight and the others didn't really fall down a cavern but had reached a art that looked to be artificially dug. The tunnel went all the way down as crystals had formed on nthe walls and that's when she realized it.

"The crystal caves…this is where Chrysalis sent me that time…I know who's behind this!" Twilight Sparkle rushed down the hall as Applejack followed. Celestia and Luna busted into one of the cave areas only to find a surprising sight. Big Macintosh was there with a chain around his neck. Behind him were gears that were meant for pulling the chain. Applejack immediately rushed to him but hit a tripwire as a static was heard again as a speaker on the rocky walls blared.

"Hello Ponies…I want to play a game. What you are seeing now is something that I have seen before, a family broken apart by some means. Applejack, you have worked faithfully and honestly to keep your business going. But when it comes down to family matters…you neglect what help they can offer. So are you really being honest with yourself? The irony of harmony I guess. So I ask you, what will you sacrifice for family? When the timer starts Big Macintosh will be slowly pulled into the moving gears. If you can not locate the key in time to release him then he will be crushed. Can you do it without his help? We'll see. Game on."

And with that the timer started counting down on the wall and the gears moved slowly, pulling him into the metal maw of the machine.

Applejack rushed over to him and tried to pull the chain with her mouth but it was far too strong. She shoved his face, trying to wake him up but he was knocked out. "So this is what it meant…he can't even help me." A.J. pounded at the keyhole.

Celestia's horn lit up as she tried to use her magic but the magic was repelled out. "What!?'

"The chain is protected by a magic barrier, I can't break through either!" twilight yells as Big Mac gets pulled further.

Apple Bloom begins crying as she tries to pull and tug at the chain. Luna and Celestia searching the room for the key as AJ went bonkers.

"STOP IT! STOP IIIIIIIT! I'M GONNA' BUCKING KILL YOU!" She screamed out loud, thrashing at the chain as the gears showed no sign of quitting their pull. Twilight Sparkle held her head while Celestia fought her own tears of the key searching.

"This…pony…whatever it is, is just toying with us!" Luna says desperately trying to pull the chain to keep it from going inside. Big Mac's neck snapped suddenly as he was pulled partially into the gears.

"Big brother!" Apple Bloom screamed watching the gears consume him, breaking his body in half as blood dribbled down the gears, Luna pulling away as she held something in her hand from pulling it off the collar.

"Wha…what is that?" Twilight asked as AJ and Bloom held each other, eyes closed tight as to not see their brother get crumpled like a piece of paper.

Luna rose her hooves to find…the key.


	6. Message to the Fans

Here's a message to you all. I never intended for this story to become so popular but I guess it did anyway. I tried to work on it more but this whole "starting college" thing has been bugging the hell out of me. So for now I might need some help in making this story if anybody would. Just until I can get my outside responsibilities finished and set aside. My Little Saw will continue, don't you worry about that and so will TDFD2. That's an easier one.

So I'm officially putting an ad out for help with the story, plots and all that (I love that pun...). Just PM me if you think you can help me.


End file.
